Shipping:PreciousMetalShipping
---- PreciousMetalShipping (Japanese: シルゴ ShiruGo or ゴシル GoShiru) is the theory, belief, or hope that the Pokémon Adventures characters and are or will become romantically involved. By extension, this may also apply to the and in , and in , but the term for the pairing between their game counterparts is . The name is a reference to the games: the second generation of games is sometimes referred to as the "Metal Generation." The idea of rivals secretly loving each other is similar to /OriginalShipping. Evidence *''Round 098, Totodile Rock'' :Even after Silver's Croconaw doesn't want to go back with Gold, Gold still chases Silver. :Some say he does so to prove himself, or he could be rationalizing his interest in Silver. :Even then, this shows that he cares about Silver's opinion of him. *''Round 110, Piloswine Whine'' :Gold always insists on helping Silver, even when Silver tells him to stay away from him. *''Round 112, Raise the Red Gyarados'' :Gold always insists on them teaming up together. :At the Lake of Rage when he does so, he holds Silver's hand. :Silver pulls Gold back when he wants to fight the Masked Man of Ice, even though he states that he wants nothing to do with him. *''Round 114, Delibird Delivery -2'' :Gold worries for Silver when he is in the frozen lake. :When Gold falls, Silver runs over to him, obviously caring about his welfare. *''Round 146, Lively Lugia (Part 1)'' :After the encounter with , Silver saunters off. Gold immediately notices and chases after him, leaving behind. *''Round 148, Lively Lugia (Part 3)'' :Even though Crystal is probably the most helpful, Gold still asks Silver for his help. :Gold obviously appreciates Silver's help and enjoys his company, otherwise he wouldn't ask him for help or if he wants to team up so often. *''Round 149, Curious Kingdra'' :After Silver takes off on his , Crystal asks Gold if he's going to just let him leave. Gold hesitates, and Silver lingers until he hears Gold's response. *''Round 180, The Last Battle XIV'' :When Gold is trapped, Silver is the one who reaches out to grab his hand in a rash attempt to save him. :After figuring out he couldn't save Gold, he gets frustrated. :Gold grabs both Silver and Crystal's hands, thanking them for the memories. :Silver questions Gold's motives for all that he's done and gone through, and asks him if everything he had done was for him (Silver). :After Gold takes off to battle Pryce, Silver yells at him as if he wants him to come back. :Silver stutters when he says that Gold is lost in time, and after that, he begins to cry for Gold. :If it weren't for , who grabbed him brusquely by the arm, he would have fallen over from sheer shock. :Keep in mind that Silver often remains cold and stoic, but is devastated by what happened to Gold. :At the end, Gold saves Silver from being taken to the authorities for his thievery. *''Round 328, The Final Battle I'' :When Gold sees Blue, , , , and Silver frozen, he disregards the rest and runs up to Silver, holds his hand, and promises that he will save them. :Gold also tells him to be patient, which means he already knows Silver all too well. *''Round 329, The Final Battle II'' :While explaining to and what he and Crystal have to do, he specifically mentions freeing his buddy Silver from petrification instead of all the seniors. *''Round 333, The Final Battle VI'' :When Guile Hideout hits a petrified Silver on the head with a sword, Gold becomes furious and must be restrained by Crystal. *''Round 334, The Final Battle VII'' :Later on, Silver says that while he was frozen that he was thinking, and Gold was embarrassed because he was aware of everything he did, and then blushes very clearly. ja:ゴークリ